


Getting Him Alone

by jesustakethewii (canonmerlinisatwink)



Series: Scandalous [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Docking, Foreskin Play, Infidelity, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonmerlinisatwink/pseuds/jesustakethewii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has had enough of Michael’s silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Him Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains cheating/infidelity. PLEASE DON'T READ IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.

“What’s gotten into you these days?” Ray’s voice cut into Michael’s thoughts, jerking him from his reverie and yanking his gaze from the glaring computer screen. He sat up on his office chair and turned to face his friend.

 

Ray was staring down at Michael, a frown on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. Michael swallowed and tried to look nonchalant.

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, hoping that he sounded confused instead of defensive.

 

Ray was quiet for a moment. He then let out a sigh and shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, turning to grab his bag from the desk. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said shortly, and left.

 

“Ray—” But the man was already gone. Michael wanted to punch himself in the face. He didn’t want to make his friend feel like he didn’t deserve to know what was making him act like a huge fucktard. Truth be told, Michael wanted to tell Ray everything—to feel like he wasn’t alone in this for once, that he wasn’t crazy, or perverted, or a fucking idiot set out to ruin everything that is good and pure in the world, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell Ray anything.

 

Maybe he just didn’t trust the man enough.

 

That was the fucking icing on the cake. He was a shit friend, on top of being a creep, a cheater, and thankless bastard. He should probably just get rid of himself. He’d be doing everyone else a huge favor.

 

He was jerked from his thoughts yet again when he spotted Ray’s phone on his desk.

 

“Jesus,” Michael said, frowning, and began to reach for the device so he could run after Ray and return it before his friend left.

 

“You’re still here.” A familiar voice sounded from behind him. He turned in his chair, Ray’s phone completely forgotten, to find Gavin in the room. The man hand his hands buried in his pockets, and was staring at him with his brows furrowed.

 

“I—I’m—” Michael stood up from his seat, struggled to keep his voice from breaking. “I think I should probably go—”

 

Something flashed in Gavin’s eyes. He turned and closed the office door, locking it just in case anyone decided to peek in.

 

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, his heart thumping as he watched the other man.

 

“I’m fixing things,” said Gavin, his mouth set into a thin line as he met Michael’s eyes in a determined glare.

 

Michael grew silent.

 

“You left,” Gavin started to speak, the hurt seeping into his statement like an accusation. Michael’s hands balled into fists by his sides. “Dan and I, we thought—we thought you wanted it. That you liked us— _me_. But you just…left.”

 

“I have a girlfriend.” That was all Michael could say. It was, in a way, enough to explain his abandonment. Gavin nodded, as if he expected this response.

 

“I _know_ ,” he said. “But that doesn’t erase the fact that _it_ happened, Michael.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Michael gave out a wry laugh, his voice sounding bitter. “I can still see it in my head. I can still…” He breathed in, and ran a hand through his hair, feeling his eyes grow wet as he continued to speak. “I can still see _you._ And I just—I don’t think I can— _mmph!”_

Gavin closed the distance between them, capturing his mouth in a kiss that drowned Michael’s words and made him flutter his eyes shut. Their teeth clacked together at the force of the kiss, but it didn’t matter because it was _Gavin_ and Michael could not help the groan that escaped his throat at the thought. He felt the man’s hand bury itself in his hair, pulling him closer as their tongues clashed in a willful battle for dominance.

 

“Fuck, Gav, I…” Michael breathed out as they pulled apart, both gasping for air. Gavin rested his forehead on his, and hummed low in his throat, running a hand up and down Michael’s arm to soothe his frayed nerves.

 

“I’ve been waiting so long to do that,” he whispered against Michael’s lips, his own ones stretching into a small smile. “You have no idea how long I—how long I’ve wanted to get you alone.”

 

“But you and Dan,” Michael said, bewildered. Gavin squeezed his arm in response.

 

“We’re together, yes,” he said, pulling away an inch to look Michael in the eyes. “But you already know that’s not an issue, yeah?”

 

Michael swallowed and bit his lip. “Dan’s…okay with this?”

 

“God, Michael,” Gavin breathed out, leaning over to press a set of kisses on his throat and making Michael’s knees wobbly in the process. “You don’t—you don’t _know_ how much we’ve talked about having you in our bed. With us. How much it turned us on to think about you coming while we watched.”

 

“ _Gavin,_ ” Michael could hear his voice breaking at that. Because, _fuck._

He felt himself being pushed backwards until his back met the shelf on one side of the office, Gavin crowding his space and staring down at him with a vibrant gaze that spoke of infinite possibilities. He swallowed and stared back, the heat pooling in his groin as he thought about the fact that he had Gavin alone and wanting him. _Finally._

“I need you to want this back, Michael,” Gavin said, his voice low and needy, like he was _desperate._ It stirred something in Michael’s heart, the fact that Gavin was the one begging for it this time, like it wasn’t Michael the only one going _crazy_ over all of this. It made him feel like maybe—just _maybe—_ something about what they were doing was _right._

“I’m in love with you,” he said, simply, watching as Gavin’s eyes widened at the declaration. “I just—I didn’t think _this_ was possible. And I thought…I thought I’d be stuck dreaming about it until it goes away.”

 

Gavin was silent. He was just looking at Michael, his green eyes wide and searching, as if looking for any sign that man was just bluffing. When Michael gazed stubbornly back, he let out a breath and dove for his lips, kissing the life out of him as if appropriating the contact as a response to his confession.

 

“Michael— _Michael—_ ” He kept whispering as they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other again. “You’ll be the death of me, you know that?”

 

Michael let out a low sound in his throat and pulled Gavin closer, until he could feel the man’s body press against his, the touch warm and secure and making his heart _sing_ as he clung to him like a man drowning.

 

“Why didn’t we…” he murmured into the soft skin of Gavin’s neck, and hesitated. He wondered if he sound be saying this at all. “Why didn’t I fall in love with you first? None of this would’ve happened if I…”

 

Gavin took a sharp breath and pulled away to stare into Michael’s eyes. _“Don’t,”_ was all he said in response.

 

Michael swallowed and nodded.

 

“We can have _this,_ Michael,” Gavin’s eyes were sincere and imploring, his every word a promise that etched itself in his heart. “As long as we don’t… as long as we keep quiet, we can—”

 

Because that’s all they needed to do, isn’t it? Keep quiet about this. _Lie._

Michael wondered if it was worth it. If all the deceit was worth _this._ But then Gavin’s gaze was on him, and he couldn’t _think_ anymore.

 

Their mouths collided in a kiss, an unspoken agreement that everything else could pushed aside so that they could have this moment to themselves because, frankly, nothing else _mattered._

Michael felt Gavin’s hands travel down his arms and make their way to his jeans. In less than a minute the man were already starting to pull the clothing down to his hips, and Gavin resurfaced from the kiss to continue undressing him, until he was kneeling down in front of Michael, his face centimeters from the growing erection in his briefs.

 

Michael bit his lip and tried to smother his moan as Gavin pulled at the waistband of his underwear to reveal his hardness. It stood out, swollen and sensitive to the short, warm gasps of air issuing from Gavin’s bruised lips.

 

“Gav— _aaaaah!”_ Michael’s head banged against the shelf behind him when Gavin slid his length into his mouth, the hot wetness enveloping the organ and making him buck his hips forward in a quest for release. Gavin’s hands pressed against his thighs, pushing him back and releasing his cock with a pop. He stared up at Michael, his lips already shining with spit.

 

“We’re doing something else tonight, Michael,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he proceeded to stand up from his position on the floor. “Help me with this.” He gestured to his own raging erection, which was still trapped in his jeans.

 

Michael made quick work of undoing Gavin’s zipper and pulling the offending clothes down his thighs until both their cocks were bared to the room’s cool air. Gavin straightened up and pushed into Michael again, their hard lengths brushing against each other tantalizingly as they shared a sweet, lingering kiss.

 

“Wh—what are we…” Michael began to ask, but Gavin just chuckled and continued to press kisses down his jaw.

 

“Just shut up and watch, you doughnut,” he said, grinning.

 

Michael looked down to see Gavin’s hands grasping his own, uncut dick, pulling at the foreskin until the head of his cock was red and bare, a small, clear drop of precome oozing from the slit.

 

He could feel his eyes widen at the sight, and his dick twitched in response. He heard another chuckle, and he looked up to see Gavin biting his lip and smiling at him fondly.

 

“You really like my cock, don’t you?” He said in a matter-of-fact tone that, well, made Michael realize he actually _did._

Gavin’s long, sensitive, uncut dick was probably the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen.

 

“I really like it, too,” Gavin murmured quietly, and Michael then felt a hand holding his own, aching length and gently guiding his hips a few inches forward. He looked down just in time to see Gavin’s darkened, slippery dickhead meeting his own in a wet, sloppy _kiss._

_“Fuck.”_

 

“Do you like that?” Came Gavin’s voice through the noise that invaded his head when his eyes fluttered shut. “H—how does it feel for your cock to be—”

 

“You _know_ how it feels,” said Michael through gritted teeth. “Fuck me, it feels so _good_ —just—”

 

He reached down to hold his own shaft as his cockhead rubbed against Gavin’s own, their precome mingling as the spongy surfaces met each other in brief kisses. He opened his eyes blearily to find a trail of clear fluid clinging to their tips as their cockheads separated for a moment, only to be reunited again when Gavin thrust his hips forward and his sensitive slit rubbed against Michael’s own.

 

“Oh god…” Michael breathed out, and leaned forward to bite at Gavin’s lower lip desperately.

 

“Here, Michael, watch,” Gavin whispered against his mouth, and Michael opened his eyes again to see the man’s hand pulling his dick until their tips were flush against each other, the pressure of the intimate touch just _there_ and making Michael groan _._

“Don’t look away,” he could hear Gavin say, and he obeyed, only to see that the man was pushing his foreskin forward over _both their cocks_ , until the heads were warmly ensconced inside the soft, stretchable skin, rubbing against each other in a way Michael had never even thought possible.

 

 _“G—Gavin,”_ Michael moaned when Gavin started to rock his hips back and forth, a hand holding their cocks together inside the heated embrace of his foreskin. Each movement brought sparks of pleasure down Michael’s spine, and it was all he could do not to collapse against the Gavin, his hands holding the man’s arms in a death grip as he tried to match each of his thrusts with his own.

 

“God, you feel so _good_ …” Gavin said, and he was kissing him again, their tongues battling for dominance as they tried to find purchase in the passionate lip lock. Michael had never known pleasure like _this,_ a feeling that was pure _ecstasy_ —without distinction on whether the person was giving or taking.

 

It was like sharing a gift so intimate, so much Gavin’s _own,_ and the fact that Michael was given such a privilege made him want to _never_ let go.

 

“Let me just—” He trailed a set of kissed down Gavin’s neck, and sucked into a spot he _knew_ would make the man moan in delight. The sound that Gavin made in response was something Michael would store in his memory for _years_ , and he pulled away to see a deep, red mark visible against his pale skin.

 

“You’re _mine,_ Gavin,” he said, voice low in his throat, and Gavin’s response was to screw his eyes shut and groan out loud, and Michael could suddenly feel a warm wetness flooding their cockheads, easing the way for their glans to slip and slide against each other, the undersides of their cocks tingling with that never ending pressure, never ending touch of ecstasy.

 

 _“Fuck, Michael!”_ Gavin’s weak voice pierced through his consciousness, and he soon followed over the brink. His release coated their cocks, mingling with Gavin’s own, and pulled the man’s head towards him in a desperate, _desperate_ kiss, in an attempt to stem the overwhelming flow of pleasure that was currently crashing over his body in powerful waves.

 

They rocked against each other mindlessly, riding out their orgasms until their cocks felt too sensitive to take any more. Gavin was the first to pull away, his foreskin filled and slippery with come as he slumped against Michael, their softening dicks rubbing against each other slightly and making them shiver. Michael leaned back against the shelf, his breathing coming out in short gasps as he tried to pull himself together.

 

He ran a hand through his hair and peered down to see Gavin just _breathing_ against his chest. His eyes were closed and a smile was tugging at his lips.

 

Gavin looked so _peaceful and content,_ and the sight of it made Michael’s heart swell in chest.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, reaching out a hand pat at Gavin’s tousled hair. “Are you…are you alright?”

 

“Mmmh,” Gavin said, his voice muffled as he nuzzled closer into Michael’s chest. “Don’t…wanna move just yet.”

 

Michael felt his own lips turn into a smile. “Fine,” he said, and wondered if they could spend the next few hours just holding each other in the office. Nobody would be around at this time of day, anyway.

 

“Alright, alright,” he held Gavin tighter against him, never mind that he was absolutely tired as fuck to support the man’s weight. “Let me just pull my pants up and we can probably rest on Ryan’s couch for a while.”

 

“That’d be top,” said Gavin, rubbing at his eyes blearily and letting out a yawn. “I’m feeling pretty spent right now, to be honest.”

 

Michael shook his head fondly. “That’s what you get for attacking me out of nowhere, you big weirdo.”

 

“Whatever, you liked it, anyway.”

 

“…Yeah. Yeah, I _did._ ”

 

Gavin gave a small chuckle. “Wanker.”

\--

 

On the other side of the door, Ray stood frozen, his hand a few inches away from the knob. A wide-eyed expression was plastered on his face.

 

He’d been standing there for the last several minutes, and had originally intended to come back to check if he’d left his phone in the office. But when he heard those noises—those fucking _noises,_ oh god—he’d reeled back in shock, not knowing what to do because he _recognized_ those voices.

 

They were his closest friends, for Christ’s sake. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

 

One thing was for sure, though, he thought as his hands curled into fists, and he tucked them onto his sides while his teeth clenched in anger.

 

He was going to _punch_ Michael Jones, that cheating _bastard_ , in the motherfucking throat.

 

\--


End file.
